No Ordinary Princess
by CherryTwister
Summary: Buffy finds out she’s princess.Now she’s has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel! AU*Completed*
1. Intro

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Buffy Giles lived any ordinary seventeen-year-old girls life. Buffy Giles lived in LA her whole life. She lived with her mother Joyce and her stepfather Rupert. Joyce became very ill and died right before Buffy's eighteenth birthday. It had been a month since her death and Buffy has now turned eighteen. Rupert has decided to tell Buffy something that will change her life.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me," Buffy asked Rupert.  
  
"Why yes, I have something to give you Buffy. You may want to sit down for this," Rupert told her.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said a little uneasy.  
  
"If this is about the gym, it was so Pike's fault," Buffy cried before Rupert could say anything.  
  
"You know I'm not your real father-" Rupert was cut off by Buffy.  
  
"But you're like my dad. I mean you been taking care of me since I was one," Buffy assured him. Then Rupert gave her something.  
  
"A plane ticket to England. What is this like a birthday present because your two days late!" Buffy said overjoyed.  
  
"I can't believe you bought me a plane ticket to England. I always wanted to go there. You're the best, dad." Buffy got up and hugged him.  
  
"Buffy your going to England to meet your real father, Hank Summers. Well King Hank Summers the third to be exact." Rupert explained. Then Buffy just looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"That means I'm..," Buffy trailed off.  
  
"A princess, yes." Rupert said.  
  
" Princess Buffy Summers," Buffy asked looking at Rupert and he nodded.  
  
"There has to be some mistake, I'm no princess." Buffy declared.  
  
"No, you're a princess alright. You can check your birth certificate, if you would like." Rupert confirmed.  
  
"I have been a princess my whole life and you tell me now," Buffy cried.  
  
"Joyce wanted to tell you on your eighteenth birthday, but she..," Rupert couldn't bring his self to say anymore.  
  
"Does he even know. I mean does Hank even knew I exist," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, he does," Rupert said dryly.  
  
"He knows and he didn't even come looking for me," Buffy yelled.  
  
"He wants to change that, Buffy. He wants you to come live with him for the summer," Rupert told him.  
  
"Well, tell him he's eighteen years too late," Buffy answered.  
  
"Buffy, do this for me. If not for me then do it for Joyce," Rupert begged.  
  
"Fine for mom," Buffy sighed.  
  
"So what's this about the gym," Rupert asked.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: I know it's short I just wanted to know if I got anyone interested. If not I won't continue, so tell me if I should go on.  
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ [Please Review] `*·,¸¸,.-·~·.¸,· * 


	2. CH 1

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Next Day**  
  
"I can't believe this is real happening," Buffy said as her and Rupert got to the airport.  
  
"Yes, it's happening now be good. Remember you're a princess so act lady like." Rupert reminded her.  
  
"Lady like, yea right. Bye Rupert I'm going to miss you!" Buffy waved bye to Rupert as she got on the plane.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
**Later**  
  
"You must be lady Summers. Mr. Summers has been waiting for your arrival," a man greeted Buffy as she got off the plane.  
  
"The limo is outside, follow me," the man told her.  
  
"What about my bags," Buffy asked.  
  
"Already taken care of," the man said as they got to the limo.  
  
"Nice limo," Buffy said looking the limo over.  
  
"Nice why yes, thank very much princess," the man said and opened the limo door for Buffy.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
**Summers Estate**  
  
"Lady Summers has arrived," the man introduced.  
  
"What is going on, Hank," a lady asked. Their were three of them sitting at a table. One she guessed was Hank, her father. The other she had no idea.  
  
"This is my daughter, Tiffany." Buffy could see that the two women were shocked.  
  
"You never told me you had a daughter," Tiffany told Hank.  
  
"It never came up," Hank told her.  
  
"Hank, I need to talk to you," Tiffany said.  
  
"Oh yes, this is my daughter Cordelia," Tiffany told Buffy, before she dragged Hank out of the room.  
  
"So you must be daddy's daughter. He must so embarrassed by you that's why he has never spoke of you before," Cordelia in disgust.  
  
"Daddy?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Well, I have finer things to do with my time then talk to you," Cordelia said and left the room.  
  
"I have fine things to do," Buffy mocked.  
  
"Princess, your room is up the hall to the left. Would you like me to show you." The man said.  
  
"No, I think I can handle it and what's your name again?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Tony, princess," Tony replied.  
  
"You can call me Buffy," Buffy told him and started up the stairs.  
  
"She can not stay her with us," Buffy hear Tiffany's voice coming forma room.  
  
"But she is my daughter," Buffy hear Hank. Then Tiffany came out of a room.  
  
"Hello, I am Hanks wife Tiffany. Tiffany was in Tiffany lamps and Tiffany's jewelry." Tiffany said proudly.  
  
" Hey, I'm Buffy as in....Buffy," Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Well, it was a pleaser meeting you, but I must be going." Then Tiffany walked away.  
  
When Buffy was about at her room she hear another coming form a room, it was Cordelia.  
  
"The way she dresses it is horrible, Harmony," Buffy hear Cordelia talking on the phone. Buffy was guessing Cordelia was talking about her.  
  
"Lets hope she dose not do anything to humiliate me in front of Angel. At the Garden party this week end." Buffy had enough and she walked into Cordelia room.  
  
"So who are you talking to," Buffy grinned.  
  
"I am going to have to call you back, Harmony." Cordelia said into the phone and hanged up.  
  
"You have been eavesdropping on me," Cordelia said angrily.  
  
"Eavesdropping no, I was just pasting by," Buffy told her.  
  
" So who's Angel," Buffy asked and her grin got bigger.  
  
"Get out," Cordelia yelled.  
  
"Shit, I was just asking you a question you don't have to start freaking out about it," Buffy told her. Then Buffy walked to the door. Right before she left Cordelia room she mocked Cordelia again.  
  
"The way she dresses is horrible," Buffy make fun of Cordelia.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Thanks to  
  
Chikin Wang  
  
For reviewing!!  
  
*·.¸ *·..·* ¸.·*  
  
* Please Review *  
  
¸.·*¸.·* ·.¸*·.¸ 


	3. CH 2

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Hello, Buffy dear," Hank greeted Buffy when she got to the breakfast table.  
  
"Hey, so what's for breakfast?" Buffy asked and sated down. She was still in her P.J.s and Cordelia and Tiffany looked shocked. Hank didn't seem to notices.  
  
"My lady, would you like your tea now," a servant asked.  
  
"Do you have coffee?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Coffee," The servant frowned.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Water would be fine," Buffy smiled.  
  
"So what's this about the a Garden party?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Who told you about it," Tiffany asked.  
  
"A bird, an ugly bird," Buffy grin and seeing Cordelia face turn red in anger.  
  
"Yes, there is a Garden party today, and I would like you to come," Hank told Buffy. Then Tiffany and Cordelia both frowned.  
  
"I would love to go," Buffy told Hank. She couldn't wait to met this Angel guy Cordelia was talking about.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
** Garden party**  
  
"Did you see the King's daughter," Buffy hear people asking as she got to the party.  
  
"Well, if this is not the King's daughter," Harmony said after greeting Cordelia.  
  
"I am afraid so," Cordelia said in disgust.  
  
"You know I can hear," Buffy snapped at them.  
  
"So she is from American, it shows," Harmony looking at her dress.  
  
"What do you have a problem with the red, white, and blue," Buffy snapped ready to punch Harmony. Then someone grabbed her and pulled her away.  
  
"What are you doing?" A red head asked her. After she had pulled Buffy away from the crowd.  
  
"Standing up for America," Buffy said proudly.  
  
"By knocking out the Dutch's daughter," the red head asked.  
  
"If that's what it takes" Buffy told the red head.  
  
"So what's your name," Buffy asked.  
  
"Willow, and you," Willow asked.  
  
"Buffy," Buffy told Willow.  
  
"Looks like you have not taken many lessons," Willow observed.  
  
"If none is not many, then yes." Buffy told her.  
  
"I could help you. If you wish," Willow told her and Buffy smiled.  
  
"Really thanx you're the best," Buffy hugged Willow.  
  
"First of all we do not hug, we shake hands," Willow told her and Buffy pulled away.  
  
"No hugs, got it," Buffy said.  
  
"So what are you," Buffy asked,  
  
"What am I?" Willow questioned.  
  
"What are you," Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Oh, you must mean in rank," Willow said and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Daddy is one of the top advisers for King Hank the-" Willow was interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"The third, yea I got that," Buffy told Willow. Then Willow and Buffy walked back into the coward.  
  
"So why is everyone looking at be besides I'm the kings daughter and I'm a American," Buffy asked. Buffy was getting annoyed by the way everyone looked at her.  
  
"Your dress," Willow told her. Then Buffy looked down at her dress.  
  
"Does that mean it's too short," Buffy asked and Willow nodded.  
  
"The Prince Angel of Ireland (AN: I don't think there is a prince of Ireland, but we can pretend there is) will be arriving any minute now," Willow told her.  
  
"Presenting Prince Angel O'Connor of Ireland," A voice said.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: I'm sorry if they don't talk like that in England, but I'm trying!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
DomLetty4eva  
  
Kathryn  
  
Night Slayer  
  
TK  
  
Brit  
  
Moonslayer  
  
Tariq  
  
(((Please Review))) 


	4. CH 3

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Then Buffy looked at whom they were presenting. Mean while Angel got out of a limo and a whole bunch of flashes from cameras started.  
  
"Prince Harry has nothing on that guy," Buffy admired Angel.  
  
"Who is he?" Buffy whispered to Willow.  
  
"The prince I was telling you would be arriving," Willow said.  
  
"The one from Ireland," Buffy stated.  
  
"Yes," Willow said. Both Buffy and Willow had their eyes glued on Angel.  
  
"So he's Angel. Cordelia was right, he is a hunk." Buffy declared.  
  
"Cordelia, oh yes she must be your stepsister. Cordelia has been trying to get Angel to fall for her for years. I think he is finally giving in." Willow said. Then they both watched Cordelia walk up and greet Angel.  
  
"Someone falling for Cordelia never thought I would live to see the day," Buffy laughed.  
  
"I think she annoyed him so much, he gave in." Willow told Buffy.  
  
"Come on, I have seen enough. Let's get one of those small cake things." Buffy said, when she saw Cordelia kiss Angel on the cheek.  
  
Then Buffy bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said and realized she bumped into Angel.  
  
"No, it was my fault," Angel said looking into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"You must do Cordelia stepsister, Buffy. Your not what I expected," Angel told Buffy.  
  
"What did you expect?" Buffy asked  
  
"Someone ugly, but you're the opposite your very beautiful," Angel almost didn't get his words out.  
  
"Thank you, your too kind," Buffy smiled.  
  
"You have a extremely beautiful smile," Angel told her.  
  
Then someone grabbed Buffy. This time it wasn't Willow, but Cordelia.  
  
"What are you doing," Cordelia hissed.  
  
"Talking to Angel. Well, I was talking to Angel." Buffy stated.  
  
"You can't talk to him, he's mine." Cordelia told her.  
  
"Look, I will talk to whom ever I want to talk to," Buffy snapped at Cordelia.  
  
"He wouldn't want to talk to you anyways," Cordelia told Buffy.  
  
"Well, he was being really nice to be a second ago," Buffy smiled.  
  
"He was just being nice to you because he feels sorry for you. He really doesn't think your pretty," Cordelia informed Buffy.  
  
"Beautiful," Buffy corrected Cordelia.  
  
"How about we let Angel decide for himself, if he wants to talk to me or not. Oh yea, if you want a war evil stepsister. Then you've got yourself a war," Buffy said and walked away from Cordelia.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
**Summers Estate**  
  
When they got back from the Garden Party Buffy and Cordelia didn't say a word each other. Buffy went up to her room and a looked through her magazines. Then Tiffany walked into her room.  
  
"Hi Tiffany," Buffy greeted happily.  
  
"We need to talk fluffy," Tiffany said.  
  
"It's Buffy," Buffy corrected her.  
  
"Not like it's much better," Tiffany said rudely and took Buffy's magazine away from her.  
  
"You better not be trying take Prince Angel away from my lovely daughter," Tiffany started.  
  
"Prince Angel will be here early tomorrow morning. He will be staying here this summer. I want you to stay away from him," Tiffany went on not letting Buffy have a say.  
  
"If it was my choice I would have you shipped back to America, but Hank thinks not. If you do try anything funny I can get Hank to ship you back. Don't even try to think I can't or won't do that because I do have the power to get Hank you ship you back ," Tiffany told Buffy.  
  
"Any questions?" Tiffany asked Buffy.  
  
"Yea, can I have my magazine back," Buffy's left eyebrow went up. Then Tiffany through the magazine at Buffy's face.  
  
"Have a nice night, fluffy," Tiffany said and left Buffy's room.  
  
"Mother like daughter," Buffy muttered and went back to her magazine.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A little thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
TK  
  
redcristal  
  
Faith  
  
Nadia  
  
~~*Please Review for me!!*~~ 


	5. CH 4

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Wake up, Princess. Prince Angel will be arriving in twenty minutes," A lady said trying to wake up Buffy.  
  
"Give me another hour," Buffy said sleepily and waving the lady off.  
  
"You don't have an hour," the lady yelled and pulled the sheets off Buffy's bed.  
  
"Fine," Buffy said and rolled over. Then Buffy got up mumbling.  
  
"Someone needs a time out."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
^ 25 minutes later^  
  
Buffy ran down the stairs and saw everyone lined up.  
  
"I'm here," Buffy yelled and everyone looked at her. She noticed Angel was there. Hank was introducing Angel to everyone.  
  
"Never mind, I didn't say anything," Buffy said and everyone turn back to Angel and Hank.  
  
"This is my daughter, Buffy." Hank said quietly.  
  
"I know we already met," Angel smiled and winked at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, honey can you show Prince Angel around," Hank asked.  
  
"But Cordelia was going to show him around." Tiffany answered for Buffy.  
  
"They both can," Hank declared. Then all the servants walked back to ever they had come from.  
  
"The garden is lovely, we will start there first," Cordelia said and rapped her around Angel's. Buffy rolled her eyes at what Cordelia had said. Before Buffy knew it Cordelia had dragged Angel out of the room. Leaving Buffy alone in the room. Buffy wasn't about to follow them. She didn't feel like being third wheel. So as started to turn around when she heard Angel call back to her, "Buffy, aren't you coming?"  
  
"She's ill she will be in bed this whole summer," Cordelia lied. Then Buffy remembered the war. She wasn't about to let give up Angel. Who said she had to be third wheel anyways?  
  
"I'm here," Buffy popped out. Angel smiled, but Cordelia frowned.  
  
"I thought you were ill," Angel asked and his eyebrow went up.  
  
"It's one of those two second flu's," Buffy told him. Then she took Angel's arm from Cordelia.  
  
"Garden here we come," Buffy said. Buffy and Angel started off to the garden. Leaving Cordelia be hide this time.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
^ Outside ^  
  
"I think we lost her," Buffy said looking be hide her and Angel. Cordelia had been tagging along be hide, she must have got tired of it.  
  
"Cordelia can be cruel, stuck up, and nasty something." Angel admitted.  
  
"Something? I have known her for what three years and she already shown me all those characteristics." Buffy laughed.  
  
"But she can be kind." Angel added.  
  
"That I have yet to see," Buffy answered.  
  
"So why are you here," Buffy asked Angel. Then he looked offended.  
  
"Oh, no I mean why are you spending the summer here." Buffy said quickly.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel said in disgust.  
  
"Huh? I'm lost," Buffy said in confusion.  
  
"It's a long story." Angel told her.  
  
"Well, we're not going anywhere. Besides the garden I mean." Buffy smiled as they were still looking for the garden.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to marry when I was eighteen, but that didn't happen. So I have to find a wife before my nineteenth birthday. Which is at the end of the summer. Or my parents pick my bride." Angel informed Buffy.  
  
"And your parents want you to stay here because they want you to pick Cordelia for your wife. Wow, that really sucks." Buffy said finally get what he was saying.  
  
"Yes." Angel confirmed.  
  
"Cordelia a wife. Scare thought," Buffy said shaking her head.  
  
"So where is the garden," Angel asked changing the subject.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know, but it can't be that hard to find." Buffy said a little uneasy.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Angel told her.  
  
"Your not helping," Buffy said and playfully hit Angel.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Sorry, I haven't had time to update.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
faith3  
  
redcristal  
  
jessy  
  
TK  
  
Kathryn  
  
Emma   
  
Brit   
  
~*If you review I will update sooner!!*~ 


	6. CH 5

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Tea, Buffy heard one of the servant yell. Then Buffy and Angel walked towards the house.  
  
"Angel I have been looking for you everywhere, it's tea time." Cordelia appeared when they got back to the house. Five minutes later the three of them were sitting drinking tea and every two seconds Cordelia would give Buffy deadly glares.  
  
"I need to talk to you girls. Alone I'm sorry you're going to have to leave, Angel." Hank said bagging in. Then the room was silent for a second.  
  
"Yes, sir." Angel said getting up from his sit and walked out without looking be hide him.  
  
"We something extremely important we need to discuss." Hank told them and sat down in the sit Angel had been in only seconds ago.  
  
"Shot," Buffy said, afterwards Cordelia and Hank gave Buffy a strange look.  
  
"Never mind, go on." Buffy assured hank.  
  
"Well, it is about the crown," Hank didn't get to finish because Buffy butted in.  
  
"What crown?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"I was going to give up my dudes as King and hand it over to Cordelia. When she turned eighteen, which will be in a week." Hank went on. At hearing this Cordelia grinned and sat up straight.  
  
"But now Buffy is here is has changed." Hank need. Cordelia's grin was wiped way, when Hank said this.  
  
"You're going to give the crown to her," Cordelia pointed at Buffy and she was acting like a drama queen.  
  
"No, I haven't decided who the crown will got to yet." Hank said not paying attention to Cordelia drama queen acted.  
  
"I will make my final decision at Angel's farewell party at the end of the summer." Hank stated. With that he left the room.  
  
"I'm going to get the crown and Angel." Cordelia hissed once Hank had left the room.  
  
"Your happy to try, but I'm the one that is going to end up with Angel." Buffy stated. Buffy didn't care much about the crown, but Angel was a whole other story.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
^Later^  
  
It was late and Buffy saw light coming from Hanks office. When she was walking down the hall. Buffy had something she wanted to ask Hank since she had gotten there. She thought she wasn't going to get another chance to ask him it in private. So she went into his office.  
  
"Buffy, why are you up so late?" Hank asked looking up from his work.  
  
"I have to ask you a question." Buffy told Hank.  
  
"Sit down," Hank said to her. Then Buffy sat down on the leather chair in front of Hank's desk.  
  
"What went wrong with you and mom?" Buffy ask and she had caught Hank off guard with the question.  
  
"I knew you were going to want to know about that someday." Hank sighed. Buffy just stared and waiting for him to answer her question.  
  
"I met your mom through my best friend Rupert. I was come a lot after you were born and I met Tiffany on one of my trips," Hank was cut short by Buffy's anger.  
  
"You cheated on my mom," Buffy shouted at Hank getting up from her sit.  
  
"It's wasn't like her and Rupert weren't doing anything." Hank said trying to defend himself. Buffy couldn't take it anymore and she ran out of his office. Buffy heard him call her, but she didn't once think about turning around and forgiving him. She had a family of cheaters and she wasn't about to fall in their footsteps.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Sorry. It's so short!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
TK  
  
redcristal  
  
maria  
  
Brit   
  
Wiccasweep  
  
jen   
  
CharmedFaith  
  
natalia  
  
Rockerbybaby16  
  
Jane   
  
buffy2004angel  
  
{{Please Review if you want me to continue}} 


	7. CH 6

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Whoa. where's the fire." Buffy hear someone say. Then she ran into a muscular chest. She looked up to see, Angel.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel croaked his head and sounded concerned. Buffy took a few steps back. Then she took a big breath.  
  
"I'm okay." She sobbed. Buffy tried to stop crying, but despite her effort tears kept falling.  
  
"You don't look okay." Angel observed, taking a step closer to Buffy. Afterwards he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her into an empty room.  
  
"Sit down." Angel ordered and Buffy didn't argue. She just sat down in the chair still sobbing about what her father had told her.  
  
"Here," Angel said, giving Buffy a small box of tissues. Buffy was surprised at how nice Angel was acting towards her. She felt a little embarrassed she couldn't stop crying. Then Angel took a sit next to her.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy told Angel. Afterwards blowing into a tissue.  
  
"You want to tell me about it." Angel asked, after Buffy had settled down.  
  
"Not really." Buffy said. She didn't want to sound rude or anything, but she wasn't in the mood to talk. At least not about her families line of cheating.  
  
"Fine by me. Then what do you want to talk about?" Angel asked, looking into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Don't you want to get back to bed?" Buffy asked confused. She didn't know why Angel wanted to stay around with her.  
  
"I'm not leaving you in this state." Angel declared. He couldn't just leave Buffy sitting there crying.  
  
"Yes, you can." Buffy assured him. Anyone else would have just left her.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Angel asked, thinking of any idea.  
  
" A week maybe, why?" Buffy asked, confused by Angel questioned.  
  
"Let's explore the place." Angel said, pulling Buffy up from the chair. Then Angel started towards the door, Buffy didn't budge.  
  
"Explore, what are we five?" Buffy exclaimed, laughing. Angel ignored her questioned and walked out into the hall.  
  
"Wait, don't leave me." Buffy yelled, running till she was at Angel's side.  
  
"Let's go in there." Angel said, turning to a door. He was about to open when Buffy protested.  
  
"But we don't know what's in there." Buffy declared. She didn't think looking around was a good idea. What if they got caught?  
  
"That's the whole point." Angel stated, as his left eyebrow went up.  
  
"Yeah, but what if theirs a dead body." Buffy said, trying to think of reason not to go in.  
  
"There aren't going to be any dead bodies in there. Now you're sounding like your five years old." Angel sighed.  
  
"Not funny." Buffy said. Then Angel kissed Buffy on the cheek. He opened the door and pulled Buffy in.  
  
"Wow," Buffy exclaimed when she was in the room. The room had many aged paintings of people hanged on the wall.  
  
"Who do you think they are?" Buffy asked, studying the paintings.  
  
"The past kings and queens of England." Angel stated, he make it sound like Buffy was dumb.  
  
"Well, look who Mister know-it-all." Buffy said, at what Angel had just told her.  
  
"My dad has a room just like this one at home." Angel said, still looking at the paintings. They spend hours laughing and making fun of the paintings.  
  
"We better get going." Angel stated, knowing it had gotten late. Angel walked Buffy back to her room.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said turning to Angel after they reached her room.  
  
"For what?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"For the whole giving me a tissue and the exploring thing, it helped." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Any time." Angel smiled back at her. Then Buffy turned around to go into her room.  
  
"Wait," Angel said and his words caught Buffy. Then she turned around to face him. Angel reached for Buffy's face and held it in his hands. Afterwards Angel's lips met Buffy's. They only stayed like that for a few seconds and Angel pulled away.  
  
"Good night." Angel said and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A BIG thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
natalia  
  
Miss L   
  
Aurora  
  
redcristal  
  
TK  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
Kiane  
  
@~~~~~~Please Review~~~~~~@ 


	8. CH 7

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What did you do with my dress?" Cordelia barged into Buffy's room.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy looked up from the mirror. She couldn't pick out a dress for the welcome Prince Riley Ball.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Cordelia sneered.  
  
"Ummm..no." Buffy said confused. Buffy had tried to avoided Tiffany and Cordelia all day so they wouldn't yell at her, but it happened anyways.  
  
"If I found out you took my dress. I'm going to make you pay." Cordelia warned. Then Buffy turned back to the mirror, hoping Cordelia would get the hint and leave.  
  
"Oh, theirs one more thing we need to talk about." Cordelia added.  
  
"Great," Buffy mumbled to her self and turned back around to once again face Cordelia.  
  
"I hope you know Angel sees right through your American girl acted." Cordelia told her.  
  
"American girl acted," Buffy repeated and her left eyebrow went up.  
  
"I will be watching you." Cordelia yelled and then left Buffy's room.  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk." Buffy yelled back to her. Just to annoy Cordelia.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
^Later^  
  
"Your late," Tiffany complained, when Buffy walked down the stairs. Cordelia, Hank, and Tiffany were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You told me to be down by five it's..," Buffy took a second and looked down at her watch. "one minute past five."  
  
"Don't make excuses, lets go." Tiffany said, taking Hanks hand. Then the two walked to the limo. Cordelia waited for Angel to take her hand, but he took Buffy's hand instead. Cordelia followed them, mumbling things to her self and she looked very up set. Buffy smiled as Angel helped her into the limo.  
  
In the limo Buffy tried not to look Tiffany, Hank, or Cordelia in the eye. If it weren't for Angel, Buffy would be on the first flight back to America  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
^Ball^  
  
Angel and Buffy dance a few times before they introduced Prince Riley. Buffy could see Cordelia and Harmony in the corner whispering to each other.  
  
"I am going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Angel asked, after they were done dancing.  
  
"No, I'm okay." Buffy reassured him with a smile.  
  
"Be right back," Angel kissed Buffy's cheek and then walked away.  
  
"So what did I miss?" A voice came from behind Buffy. The voice made her jump.  
  
"Willow," Buffy exclaimed, when she turned around to see her friend.  
  
"I am glad to see you haven't knocked the Dutch's daughter out this time." Willow smiled and Buffy knew she was talking about Harmony.  
  
"I almost did , when she cut me in line at the punch bowl." Buffy admitted.  
  
"So how's everything going?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"I think I'm finally getting the hang of the whole princess thing." Buffy declared proudly.  
  
"I mean with you and Cordelia?" Willow corrected her.  
  
"Oh, well.. lets just say were aren't the best of friends, heck I don't even think we are friends." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Well, I see you and Angel aren't just friends." Willow smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy blushed.  
  
"We better sit down. Prince Riley will be introduced soon." Willow said and headed towards a table with Buffy close behind.  
  
"So who is this Riley guy anyways? He's seems to be the only one around her with a real name." Buffy stated, as they sat down at a table.  
  
"No, offense I means you don't hear the name Buffy everyday either." Buffy added quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, I've gotten use to the fact I'm named after a tree." Willow confessed and Buffy started to laugh despite the looks she was getting from others.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Wow, I finally updated. Not a very long update, but it's something. Next chapter we meet Prince Riley and Angel gets a LITTLE jealous.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
CharmedFaith  
  
V   
  
TK  
  
~*Claire*~  
  
emy bear  
  
Lango  
  
angelgerl  
  
missmentalberg  
  
**Please Review and make me happy** 


	9. CH 8

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Buffy sat with Willow watching them introduce Prince Riley. She had to admit he wasn't bad looking, but still she felt that Angel was the only one for her. When the music started Angel came over to her gradually.  
  
"Care for a dance lady Summers?" Angel joked with a grin and offered her his hand. Buffy smiled and took Angel's hand. Then he led her to the middle of the dancing floor. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and Angel put his arms around her waist.  
  
"You know Buffy I have never met anyone like you before." Angel said giving Buffy a quick kiss.  
  
"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Buffy asked tilting her head, even though she knew the answer.  
  
"It's a great thing." Angel smiled and was about to give Buffy another kiss. But then someone stopped him by tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Riley asked from behind Angel.  
  
"Yes, I do." Angel stated rudely.  
  
"Angel, it's okay." Buffy assured him. Buffy let go of Angel's neck, when she did Riley winked at her. Angel caught the wink and didn't let go of Buffy's waist. Buffy gave Angel a tender look and he let go.  
  
"Met me by the food when you're done." Angel whispered into her ear right before he disappeared into the crowd. Riley immediately slipped his arms around Buffy's waist. Buffy felt uncomfortable in Riley's arms and she wished she was in Angel's. Riley tried to kiss Buffy a few times during the dance, but she just turned her head away from him.  
  
"So your King Hank's real daughter?" Riley asked Buffy trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yup," was the only thing could Buffy say.  
  
"Your American," Riley decided to change the subject.  
  
"The Red, White, and Blue that's me." Buffy stated and Riley chuckled.  
  
"I like the fire in you." Riley declared and then Buffy knew the conversation was going somewhere she didn't want to go.  
  
"I think we could be a great couple." Riley smiled. That was it for Buffy; she just wanted to be with Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think otherwise." Buffy confirmed, when the song was over. Riley's face fell and Buffy could tell he wasn't use to rejection. Buffy walked off the dance floor to find Angel leaving Riley on the dance floor with his mouth open in shock. Buffy pushed through the crowd. She found Angel leaned up against the wall.  
  
"I hate this," Buffy complained, looking at a group of lady's laughing and wearing big hats.  
  
"Try doing this your whole life." Angel said dryly.  
  
"Lets go outside." Buffy offered and Angel nodded. Then Angel and Buffy walked outside. They sat down at a bench in front of a lit up water fountain. Buffy sat on Angel's lap with the back of her head against his chest.  
  
"It's beautiful here." Buffy affirmed, looking up at the stars. Then Buffy got concerned when Angel didn't say anything.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked staring up at him.  
  
"Nothing," Angel said plainly after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"It's that Riley guy." Buffy guess. She knew Angel was lying to her something was bothering him.  
  
"Just the way that guy held you, it made me want to punch him." Angel confessed. Buffy sat up and stared at Angel for a while. Then Buffy gave Angel a hard kiss on the lips, but not like the other ones they have had this one had a lot more passion. Angel started reacting and kissed her back. Soon the kiss became more and Angel put his arms around Buffy becoming a warm embrace.  
  
"I thought he was going to take you away from me." Angel told her between kisses.  
  
"It was just one dance." Buffy assured Angel, as he started to give her butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
"Still," Angel said and kept kissing Buffy's neck. Secretly Buffy smiled at how jealous Angel sounded whenever she mentioned Riley.  
  
"No one is taking me away from you." Buffy told him. Then Angel pushed away and stared at Buffy.  
  
"I have to tell you something." Angel said seriously, looking into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
"I think I love you." Angel admitted. It took Buffy a second to really believe that he had just said he loved her and that it wasn't a dream.  
  
"I love you too." Buffy confirmed. Afterwards they pulled into another passionate kiss. They were to caught up in each other that they didn't see to eyes watching them from behind. The eyes belonged to Cordelia. At seeing them together Cordelia was filled with anger and rage. She planed to break them apart and have Angel for herself at all costs.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Sorry, it's been a while!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Britt  
  
missmentalberg  
  
TheSlayer686  
  
buffyangelus  
  
EmilyTheStrange  
  
Nelo  
  
Angel Kitten  
  
V  
  
kili-2  
  
nicole   
  
redefined  
  
@~~Please Review if you want more~~@ 


	10. CH9

No Ordinary Princess  
  
Summary: Buffy finds out she's princess. She's has to battle her new stepsister Cordelia for not just the crown, but also Angel. AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Buffy, I need to talk to you." Cordelia called to her sweetly form another room.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied and walked into the room that Cordelia was in. Buffy sat down in a chair next to Cordelia.  
  
"I know you have feeling for Angel. So don't even try to hind it." Cordelia said angrily.  
  
"You just figured that bout." Buffy sighed. Buffy knew this was going to be another stay-away-from-Angel talks. Buffy didn't understand why they couldn't be friends.  
  
"Well, you can't. It would ruin everything. If he propose to you and you become the Queen of Ireland. Then my mother will be very upset at me if I don't become Queen of Ireland." Cordelia said with a big sob.  
  
"Wait, your mother will be mad at you if you didn't married him. I thought you were the one that wanted to be the Queen and marry Angel." Buffy stated confused.  
  
"No, it never mattered to me. Mother wants it for me." Cordelia told her. Then Cordelia started to cry.  
  
"Great," Buffy mumbled, looking at crying Cordelia.  
  
"Why don't you stop doing what your mother wants and start doing what you want?" Buffy told her and Cordelia looked up at Buffy.  
  
"I can't I don't know what I want. I have always followed my mother directions." Cordelia said, thinking back to her past.  
  
"Oh, come on your not that hopeless." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yes, but still." Cordelia protested.  
  
"No, still. You're going to start being your own person." Buffy declared, feeling like she was Giles giving one of his talks.  
  
"You know I'm glad you're my stepsister, you're really nice." Cordelia declared. Cordelia never had a real chance to get to know Buffy. Her mother always said Buffy as a threat and Cordelia had to get rid of her. Cordelia realized her mother was wrong. Besides Cordelia never liked Angel the way Buffy did.  
  
"Well, your not so bad yourself." Buffy agreed.  
  
"You and Angel do make a cute couple." Cordelia informed Buffy.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy smiled.  
  
"I'm in the mood to go shopping let's go." Buffy offered and Cordelia agreed.  
  
"Do you really think Angel is going to propose to me?" Buffy asked when they were about to go out the door.  
  
"Of course." Cordelia assured.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
^Angel's farewell Ball^  
  
Over the next months Willow and Buffy saw more of each other. Cordelia even tagged along with them. Cordelia and Buffy become good friends, despite Tiffany's reaction when she found out that Cordelia didn't want to marry Angel. They had a big fight, but Buffy thinks that Cordelia final got through to her mother. Buffy and Hank's relationship didn't grow much over the summer like, they hoped. But Buffy decided to forgive him for not introducing himself to her earlier. It was Angel's last night and he hasn't even said anything about marriage or their relationship going any farther. Buffy was starting to think that he would leave to Ireland and she would go back to American and they would never see each other again.  
  
"You look so much more beautiful when you smile." Angel told the frowning Buffy, when they were dancing at the ball.  
  
"Hmmm." Buffy mumbled into her chest. Buffy had no idea what to tell him. She didn't even want to think it was going to be her last night with him.  
  
"I have to talk to you." Angel told her. A chill crawled up Buffy spine. Buffy thought this was it he was going to tell her that this was the end of their relationship. Buffy bravely looked up into Angel's chocolate brow eyes.  
  
"Outside." Angel added in a whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and started to pull to her to exit. Buffy pasted Cordelia. She was dancing with Riley. Cordelia flashed Buffy a smile and went back to dancing with Riley. Then when they were close to the exit, Buffy saw Willow dancing with OZ, a guy from the band. Willow gave Buffy a quick wave; before Buffy knew it her and Angel were outside in dead silences.  
  
"I'm going to have to put a blindfold on you." Angel warned her and then took out a handkerchief from his pants.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing?" Buffy asked confused, but didn't fight when Angel put the blindfold over her eyes.  
  
"Your going to have to wait and see." Angel tensed.  
  
"But Angel." Buffy started to protest, but Angel closed her mouth with a tender kiss.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Angel asked after they pulled away from their embrace.  
  
"Yes, of course." Buffy declared, not sure why he wanted to know that.  
  
"Good, now hold on to my hand tight." Angel ordered and Buffy obyed. It seemed like a lot of twist and turns to Buffy, till Angel told her that she could take the blindfold off. Buffy took her blindfold off slowly. Angel was behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Immediately Buffy's eyes were attracted to the lights and colors. Angel had brought Buffy to a garden filled with countless numbers of different colors roses and a lit up water fountain in the middle of all the roses.  
  
"It's gorgeous." Buffy said, as her eyes widened. Angel gave a little chuckle and kissed Buffy on the cheek.  
  
"Not as gorgeous as you." Angel whispered into Buffy's ear. Then Buffy spun around to face Angel. Buffy put her hands behind Angel's head and gave him a kiss. Angel and Buffy deepened their kiss and he wrapped his arms around Buffy till they were in a tight in embrace.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said out of breath as they pulled slowly and way. Buffy just smiled and stared up at him. Then Angel kneeled down and took out a box from his back pocket. Buffy knew right away what he was going to do and her smile grow.  
  
"Buffy Summers, will make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me." Angel asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Well, never thought I would be marrying the Prince of Ireland. Then again I never thought I would be a princess either." Buffy stated looking down at her.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Angel questioned hopefully.  
  
"No," Buffy said and Angel's face fell.  
  
"This is a yes." Buffy added and lend down to give Angel a deep kiss. Angel stood up and slipped the kiss on Buffy's finger in doing so. Angel pulled Buffy to him and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you." Angel whispered in between kisses.  
  
"Love you too." Buffy declared and they went back into a passionate kiss.  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~~THE END  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: I know the end was bad, but I hope you still liked it!  
  
I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I wish I could name all of you, but it would take forever!  
  
**~Thank you to everyone that reviewed~** 


End file.
